1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a body cavity observation apparatus, and more specifically to a body cavity observation apparatus that performs various treatments by displaying a subject's body cavity on a monitor.
2. Description of the Related Art
An abdominoscope apparatus, which is a body cavity observation apparatus, is an apparatus for piercing a surface of the patient's abdomen with a trocar (insertion tool) into the body cavity, inserting an inserting part of the abdominoscope with the trocar as a guide into the body cavity, and performing various treatments including adhesion treatment by displaying the presence of the adhesion in the body cavity, an observation object such as ovarian tumor, hysteromyoma and the like on a monitor. The abdominoscope is held on a moving holder attached to a fixed part at clinic and kept in a fixed state (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-164148).
In the clinic treatment using the abdominoscope device, a position of the tip of a treatment tool placed inside the body cavity is detected, and the tip of the treatment tool is tracked so that the tip always appears at the center of an image on the monitor to observe the observation object, which is actually subject to treatment, in the center of the monitor image. A position-detecting device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 8-164148 includes a magnetic three-dimensional position sensor attached to a part of the abdominoscope outside the body cavity. The magnetic three-dimensional position sensor includes a magnetic source attached to the abdominoscope and a magnetic sensor attached to a treatment tool, and calculates a position of the treatment tip of the treatment tool placed inside the body from the location outside the body where the magnetic sensor is set in a coordinate transformation method by rotating/translating and obtains position information on the tip of the treatment tool placed inside the body cavity.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-276974 applies a color marker part to the tip of a treatment tool, extracts the color marker part by converting brightness of a captured image into an independently calculated color space, and determines the extracted position as the tip position of the treatment tool tip.